Gotham High
by NostalgiaMaster1996
Summary: Not so long ago an idea was created for a Batman Cartoon featuring Bruce Wayne's time in High Gotham High sadly never This is my attempt to create to uncreated This is Gotham High
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Master Bruce it's time for your first day at Gotham High. Bruce Wayne a 14 year old about to start his freshman year at High School wakes up to his butlers request.

" I don't see why I have to go to public school. Aren't my private tutors enough to get me a degree? He gets out of his bed and starts getting ready for school.

"Your parents would have wanted this. After their death you've been very antisocial I would believe four years at a public school can change that. He the proceeds to follow Bruce helping him get ready.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little antisocial I lost my parents." He said. "When that happens you tend to what to stay away from people."

"We are done arguing your going to get a public high school education and your going to like it." He proceeds to wait inside Bruce's limousine ready to drive him to school. Bruce then gets in apathetically. "I'm sure you'll enjoy meeting all these wonderful people Master Bruce. It might even change your attitude.

"I'll do it Alfred, but only because you seem so eager to put me through this." He then exist and walks towards the school entrance not sure about what he would expect. He walks towards the attendance office and receives his schedule.

"You seem lost let me help you out." A short girl with light red hair approached him. She holds out her hand and looks at his schedule. "You have some of the best teachers that's good because they will be your teachers for the next 4 years.

He looks at her in confusion while looking at his schedule again. "Don't we get assigned different teachers each year?

"No that's not how things work here. You get the same teacher all four years but each year their subject increases. Math 1-4, Gym 1-4, Theater 1-4, History 1-4, Science 1-4 and English 1-4. " She said pointing at his schedule.

"So I have Mr. Kuttler for math first, Mr. Gold for Gym second, Mr. Tetch for theatre third, Mr. Zeus for history fourth, Mr. Langstrom for science fifth, and Professor Strange for English sixth." He looked over his schedule making sure he got it right.

"Looks like we have first, second, third, and sixth together can't wait to get to know you better what's your name ? Mines Barbra Gordon"

"I'm Bruce and its good to meet you Barbra. He starts to walk towards his class when Barbra grabs his arm and pulls him.

"First of all your class isn't that way and second of all you don't just say your first name when introducing yourself Bruce. You can tell me more about yourself as we walk to class." They walk to class and stop when Barbara sees a familiar friend.

"I see you've made a friend already Babs. Can you go one minute without scaring new students." He gently nudges her on the shoulder irritating her.

"Grow up Dick were in high school now try acting a little more mature. Bruce here is happy to be friends with me." She pushes him and accidentally knocks him on the ground. Bruce then helps him get up.

"Hey Babs that hurt your lucky Bruce was here to help me out. You say I need to grow up. By the way I checked and we have all the same classes except fifth and sixth." He shows them his schedule and compares it with them. "I never introduced myself properly I'm Richard Grayson but most people call me Dick."

They make it to there first period and sit down. There take a seat by each other and the teacher introduces himself.

"Hello class my name is Noah Kuttler and ill be your math teacher for the next four years. Most people say I'm some sort of human calculator. I will make sure all of you become human calculators by the time you graduate. First year is Algebra, second Geometry, Third Precalculus, and Last Calculus."

They spend the rest of the class learning basic algebra formulas.

"That was the worst first period ever." Barbra said as she was looking over her notes.

"Come on Babs it wasn't that hard. What do you think Bruce was that hard?"

"Well I wouldn't say it was hard but it was a lot of work for the first day." They continue to walk towards second period.

"Hello class my name is Cyrus Gold. When I was your age I had a reputation for being the best there was. One of you is going to be the best. For today's warm up 20 push-ups, 20 pull-ups, and 20 sit-ups. Then a 5k run for the rest of the period. It will only get harder from her on out."

After the brutal second period they walk to third period very tired.

They then arrive at third period. Bruce is not happy about having to take a theatre class. "Why is theatre needed I'm never gonna use it."

"How could you say that the theatre is the most important thing ever. My name is Basil Karlo I'm the leader of the Mud Pack. We're a group of students with a passion for acting."

"Nice to meet you Basil my names Bruce. I'm sure you and your Mud Pack enjoy theatre that's just not my cup of tea."

After third and fourth the three of them meet up to have lunch. They decide to all about how their day has been so far.

"So Bruce you gotten lost yet this school is a huge maze." She starts eating her lunch

"Come on Babs just cuz your dads the principle and you pretty much grew up here doesn't mean even you've memorized this school."

"Your father is the principle you didn't bother to tell me this why." He looks at her with a face of disappointment.

"Hey at least Babs told you her last name. Are you Bruce No Last Name or something. Dick quickly starts to defend Barbra.

"Thanks for the help Dick but I can defend myself." She starts laughing but quickly gets mad when she sees somebody approaching. "What are you doing here Selina your not our friend anymore remember."

"What's wrong you still can't get over what happened in 7th grade. I thought you were the mature one here." She sees Bruce sitting with them and wonders who he is. "What's your name handsome and why are you hanging out with these losers?"

"Um these losers happen to be my friends. I wouldn't insult them If I were you." He stares at her and she starts laughing.

"Oh kid I used to be friends with them too then I realized how idiotic they are. Hang with me and you'll go places" She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and then leaves.

"Who was that and how do you guys know her." Bruce is wondering what just happened.

"That's Selina Kyle. She and Babs used to be best friends but then in 7th grade..." He Is about to explain what happened but Barbra punches him in the arm. She warns him not to talk about 7th grade. Lunch then ends and they begin walking to their fifth periods. Bruce is about to make it to his when he sees two kids getting picked on by two other kids.

"Come on let me go I just want to get to class already." The fatter kid tries to leave but he is being held back.

"Sorry Cobbelpot but your not leaving until you give us your allowance for the day." He keeps shaking him while his partner is punching the smaller kid with Glasses.

Principal Gordon sees this and stops them. "Hey let go of those students. I won't take kindly to bullying at my school." They let them go and follow Gordon back to his office.

"Hey are you guys ok? Bruce goes up to them to make sure they are fine after that.

"We're fine no thanks to you. It's fine though were used to people watching us get hurt and not do anything. I'm Edward Nigma and this is my friend

Oswald Cobblepot. Those jerks messing with is were Waylon Jones and Antonio Dorrance." Bruce picks up their stuff and the three walk to fifth together.

Fifth and Sixth period pass by without anything interesting happening. Bruce calls Alfred to let him know he was going to walk home with his friends.

"So Brucy how was your first day at GH?" Dick looked at him wondering how if he had a good time.

"Really a nickname already you've known me for a day and you've given me a nickname. My day was good I guess how about you Barbra?"

"We'll my day was fine except for all the jerks from middle school who haven't forgotten about 7th grade." She looks at Dick with anger so he doesn't say anything.

"Come on Babs that was hilarious. I'm sure Harleen and Selina didn't mean to do that to you."

"I'm guessing this has to do with the thing Selina was referring to earlier. So Barbra were do you live?"

"Over there in those apartment complex? Dick lives in the trailer park over there by the circus arena because of his parents job. Where do you live Bruce."

"Yeah Brucy I'd love to go over and meet your parents. Were are Mr and Mrs No Last Name." He starts laughing but Bruce just stands there remembering what happened when Dick brought up his parents. "Hey Brucy are you alright."

He starts crying and runs off towards his house not being able to see anyone.

"Nice going Dick you've made him mad or sad or something lets go see if we can catch up to him." They chase after him and are surprised to see him enter a giant mansion.

"Hello Master Bruce I enjoy your first day was good. I'm surprised you wanted to walk home today. He then sees Bruce was crying and worries about what happened. "Master Bruce has something gone wrong at school."

"Just leave me alone Alfred someone's at the front gate go see who it is." Alfred heads towards the gate and sees Barbra and Dick there.

"I'm terribly sorry but Master Bruce has asked to be alone you'll have to return at a later time." They are surprised to see that Bruce has his own Butler.

"I'm sorry but is this Bruce No Last Name's house." He is then smacked by Barbra for his stupid comment.

"What he means is does Bruce live here. We're his friends. We were walking home but then this idiot mentioned Bruce's parents and Bruce ran home. We wanted to know if he was alright." Alfred looks at them and realizes Bruce hasn't told then who he is.

"I need to tell you something but promise me you'll never tell anybody without Master Bruce's permission." They both nod their head slowly. "Your friend Bruce is really Bruce Wayne son of Billionaires Thomas and Martha Wayne who tragically died when Master Wayne was only 8 years old. They were shot right in front of him." They both looked at him in shock. He decides to let them in to talk to Bruce.

"Hey Bruce I'm sorry about the parent remark I didn't know what had happened. He looks down at Bruce regretting his comment.

"It's ok Richard I forgive you. It's my fault for not trusting my friends with my identity. I was so worried that if anybody found out I would be terribly judged."

"Don't worry we won't tell anybody you don't want to know and Babs can have her dad keep your identity secret. Also Brucy just call me Dick everybody does." Bruce looks at them happily and the three of them share a hug. Little do they know they are being watched in the distance.

"You see Puddin I told you there was something strange about Bruce when should we tell everybody." The voice came from a girl with blond hair in Ponytails. She spoke in a cute high pitched voice.

The figure next to here holding the appearance of a clown looked closely at her. "Soon enough Harlz soon enough. Hahahahahahahahahah

**A/N This was my attempt to write a fanfic for the canceled cartoon that was never given a chance Gotham High. Now I ask you the reader should I write more chapters to this story or leave it like this at only one chapter. Tell me in a comment, PM, or vote in a poll I'm string up. Also here is the list of Characters I intend to use if I continue with villain name and Human name.**

Bane- Antonio Dorrance

Calculator- Noah Kuttler

Catwoman- Selina Kyle

Clayface (Mud Pack)- Basil Karlo, Matt Hagen, Preston Payne, Sondra Fuller

Firefly- Garfield Lynns

Harleen Quinzel- Harley Quinn

Joker- Jack Napier

Killer Croc- Waylon Jones

Mad Hatter- Jervis Tetch

Man-Bat- Kirk Langstrom

Maxie Zeus- Maximilian Zeus

Mr. Freeze- Victor Fries

Penguin- Oswald Cobblepot

Poison Ivy- Pamela Isely

Riddler- Edward Nigma

Scarecrow- Jonathan Crow

Solomon Grundy- Cyrus Gold

Two-Face- Harvey Dent 


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed

His alarm went off and he started preparing himself for another day at school. Bruce has been going to school for almost a week and is still getting used to his new routine. It's Friday and he can't wait for some time alone over the weekend.

"Good morning Alfred I wanted to let you know I plan on walking to school with Barbra and Dick again." Bruce had decided walking was a lot nicer arriving in a limousine.

"Very we'll if you insist Master Bruce." His butler goes back to cleaning the table and preparing Bruce's breakfast. "By the way how's the paperwork going to disguise your identity?

"It's going great Alfred. Barbra explained to her dad why people couldn't know who I was so he decided to submit a form saying you were my legal father. As far as the school knows I'm Bruce Pennyworth." He sat down at the table ready to start eating the breakfast Alfred had prepared for him.

"You don't think anybody would connect the Pennyworth name back to the Wayne family. My family has served yours for generations. It's always been our honor." Alfred picks up Bruce's empty cup and fills it with more juice.

Bruce finishes his breakfast and gives Alfred his plate. He starts to leave when he sees Barbra and Dick waiting at the front gate. "It's fine Alfred ill just say some day ill be serving the Wayne family as well." He then leaves before Alfred is able to say anything else.

"Hey Brucy what took you so long me and Babs were about to leave without you." Dick starts laughing but stops when he sees how Barbra is staring at him.

"Dick is just being annoying again. You know we wouldn't really leave you behind Bruce." They start walking and Barbra sees that Selina is following them.

"Hey guys what were you doing at Wayne Manor?" She leans closer towards Bruce expecting an answer out of him. "You know nobody's seen that Wayne kid ever since his parents died 7 years ago." She starts laughing and this gets Bruce very mad.

"Hey it was 6 years ago not 7 and there's nothing funny about a poor 8 year old boy loosing his parents right in front of his eyes." Bruce pushes her off of his shoulders and starts walking towards school again.

"What's his problem he acts as if he was the one affected." Barbra and Dick stare at her worried that she might figure it out. "Whatever I guess some people are over emotional. Later losers. Bye handsome." She blows a kiss at Bruce and then leaves walking quickly ahead of them.

"Now you see why I can't stand her Bruce. She has absolutely no emotions whatsoever." Dick is about to say something but when he catches Barbra's glare he remains quiet. They arrive at school and decide to get some breakfast, except Bruce who already ate.

"So Brucy you made any enemies at this school yet? Everybody has that one person they just can't stand. For Babs here it's Selina Kyle and for me it's Garfield Lynns." Bruce looks at him and starts thinking.

"I can't think of anybody. We don't have to make enemies you know. If you don't like somebody stay away from them. They sit down at a table together as Barbra and Dick begin to eat their breakfast.

"How come you never have breakfast at school Bruce this foods really good." Barbra starts to eat her breakfast which consists of cereal, a pop-tart, and some juice.

"I guess after so many years of Alfred's cooking you just tend to enjoy it more than anything else." He looks at them eat and thinks about something. "You said there's at least one person you can't stand. Do you dislike anybody other than Selina?"

Barbra looks at him and thinks about his question. "Other than Selina I can't stand being around Harleen Quinzel or Pamela Isley."

"They helped Selina embarrass Babs in seventh grade so she holds a grudge against them." He then catches Barbra's reaction and realizes that he has said more than he should have. The bell to first period rings and they start walking to class together.

"Attention class today you will be working in groups. I will assign partners for you. When you hear your name move your things and find them. Barbra Gordon and Harvey Dent. Richard Grayson and Harleen Quinzel. Selina Kyle and Bruce Pennyworth." He then went on to announce the rest of the groups.

"Hey Harvey I guess we're going to be partners." Barbra's partner was a tall boy. He wore a shirt that was half white and half black. His hair was the same color as his shirt including the black and white split. Half of his face was slightly messed up due to an accident. He spoke with a calm but authoritative voice.

"Yeah I guess we're partners its alright though because I'm sure you'll be smart enough to not leave me with all the work."

"Hey Harley I guess we're going to be working together." Dick was unsure if he was glad to be working with Harley or mad that he wasn't with Barbra because they always were partners since elementary school.

"I guess so Dick. Hopefully Mr. J doesn't get mad that were going to be working together for a while." She was a short girl with large blond ponytails on each side of her head. She wore a small skirt that showed off her legs and arms. She spoke with a cute high pitched voice.

"So Selina were working together I want you to know that I'm not going to do all the work for you." Bruce was still mad at her over what she said in the morning.

"Don't worry handsome I'll do whatever you want me to do and more." She put her arms on his shoulder and started leaning in closer to give him a kiss. Bruce quickly stepped back. He couldn't wait for this assignment to be over.

"Ok class now that your with your partners your assignment is to create a report on a famous math expert and present it. You have one week for this assignment. It will be worth 200 points. 100 for report and the other 100 for presentation."  
They spent the rest of the period working with their groups.

"So Babs who are you and Harv doing your report on." Dick looked towards her as they walked to Gym.

"Harvey and I are doing out report on Albert Einstein. I hope we don't lose points since he worked more on science that Math." She looked at the notes Harvey and her wrote down.

"Babs why are you always looking at notes? We can't walk for one minute without you studying. Anyways Harley and I are using Steven Hawking." He then turned towards Bruce wondering who he had chosen.

"Selina and I choose Archimedes. If you don't know who he is he's a philosopher who helped create the trigonometric functions and properties of Sine, Cosine, and Tangent." They both stare at him confused as to what he just said.

"Wow Brucy that sound interesting I only wonder how Selina's going to be able to help you out with that."

"It was actually Selina's idea. She wanted to be original so she chose somebody not commonly known. She's actually very smart you know." They arrive at their second period and begin to run laps. Mr. Gold feels nice and only gives them 3k to run.

"Wow Babs I don't think we would be able to finish with time to spare." Dick and Barbra finish their run and get to rest with the rest of class that finished.

"What's wrong Barebra you still get tired after only a little run?" The controlling voice came from none other than Pamela Isley. She was a tall girl with light green skin. Her hair was reddish orange, long passing by her shoulders. She wore a single light green dress that covered up to her waist. She was barefoot but her feet didn't look dirty at all.

"Don't bother me right now Isley I don't have time to deal with you. And my name is Barbra not Barebra will you let that go." Barbra was angry at her but was to tired to get into a fight.

"Who was that and why did she call you Barebra?" Bruce came over to friends when he noticed they'd finished running.

"That was Pamela Isley. She used to be good friends with Babs and Selina but then the event happened and she decided to stop hanging out with us." The bell rings and they walk off to their third period.

"So I guess Pamela had something to do with the seventh grade event you still won't tell me about." Dick is about to say something when Barbra cuts him off.

"Pamela isn't the reason it happened she was a victim like me, but she decided to become a jerk and leave me behind because I was a loser. And this is the last time we talk about seventh grade." They arrive at their third period and sit down.

"Ok class I have good news the school has approved me to produce the play Romeo and Juliet at this school. I wanted to do Alice in Wonderland but they said I had to do Shakespeare first. I'll have this play be your first major assignment. Lets start auditions."

"Romeo and Juliet I can't wait to be chosen as Romeo and get to kiss some lucky girl huh Brucy." Dick looks over eagerly as he waits his turn.

"Wow Dick I didn't think you would be interested in something like this I'm sure Mr. Tetch will give you the part. Barbra rolls his eyes at the two guys she cares for. The thought hit her other than Harleen, Pamela, Sondra Fuller, Selina and herself there are no girls in the class they'd either kiss one of them or her.

"Guys I don't think you should try out for the part of Romeo. You'll get stuck kissing one of them or me."

I think I'll take my chances. Here's my turn wish me luck." After all the auditions are over Mr Tetch returns with a cast list.

"Hey Brucy it looks like your Romeo and I'm your understudy. Juliet is going to be Babs and her understudy is Selina." Bruce and Barbra stare at each other unsure of what to think.

"Please move aside a real actor must see his part." Basil Carlo makes his way trough the crowd. He is angered to find he is playing Mercucio and not Romeo.

"I will not make any changes that list is final we perform in one month so be prepared." The bell then rings and they head over to their fourth periods one of the few classes they don't share.

"Ok class today we shall get into small groups of 4 and discuss the Spartan Army and the battle of 300. " Bruce looked around to try and find a group. He wished Dick or Barbra were in this class so he wouldn't be so alone.

"Hey Bruce you need a group were missing a fourth member." Bruce turned around and saw a group of Harvey, Selina and Pamela calling him over. He decides to join them since their are no other groups.

"Hey handsome I see your loser friends aren't in this class." Bruce is bothered by this remark but decides to let it go.

"Don't be so mean to his friends Selina. You and Pamy used to be part of their little group." Harvey mocks her knowing it bothers her.

"Never call me Pamy nobody has called me that since seventh grade. My name is Palema Isly not Pams not Ivy, and especially not Pamy. She is very angry but calms down when she sees Mr. Zeus staring at their group.

"I'm sorry, but I have to know what happened in seventh grade. You all keep talking about it and I want to know. Barbra won't talk about it and if Dick tries to say anything Barbra hurts him." They look at him surprise that his friends haven't told him about the event.

"As much as we'd all love to tell you handsome if your loser "friends" won't tell you I don't think you should know." They finally start their work and are able to turn something in when the bell rang. Bruce heads off to lunch and meets up with his friends.

"Hey Brucy how was history? Heard you got stuck working with Harv Harley, and Pams." They get their food and go to their table.

"It wasn't that bad. I was wondering Dick why do you give everybody nicknames even people you don't like." Dick thinks for a moment and gets an answer.

"I guess it's just cuz I try to be friends with everybody. Nicknames are a good sign of friendship so I have one for everybody at this school."

"So you guys excited for today's assembly during fifth and sixth period." Bruce had completely forgotten about the assembly. It was a beginning of the year assembly to go over rules and stuff everybody at the school would be there.

"Thanks for the reminder Barbra I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you around." She blushed slightly at this statement.

"Anytime Bruce we should probably get going if we want to get a good seat my dad says every year there is that poor group of freshman that is left standing up and I don't want that to be us." They leave and get to the auditorium the only seats left are in the front where nobody ever wants to sit.

"Ok everybody settle down I want to introduce myself to the freshman and any new students. My name is Principle Gordon. This is vice principle Sharp." There was a clear contrast between them Gordon was young and happy looking while Sharp was significantly older and had a very stern look on his face.

"Now then we are going to announce that Freshman class elections are starting. You will elect who will represent your class for the next four years. Your options are Harvey Dent or Pamela Isley. Winner will become your class president for the next four years." Gordon then let sharp say his part.

"Clubs and sports will be starting next week so far some individuals have decided to sign up early. Some people are so devoted they signed up for 5 or 6 things. Just remember education comes first. If you don't meet grades your unable to stay. For Cheerleading we have Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley. Football Waylon Jones. Wrestling Antonio Dorrance. Gymnastics Barbra Gordon, Richard Grayson, Harleen Quinzel. Philosophical Debate Club Edward Nigma, Harvey Dent, Jonathan Crane. Engineering club Garfield Lynns, Victor Fries, Edward Nigma. Theatre Club Basil Karlo, Matt Hagen, Preston Payne, and Sondra Fuller. I could go on about each club but you get the point. A sign up list is posted outside the auditorium if you want to join.

"Thanks for that Sharp now then before you are all dismissed to your homes I want one Freshman to tell me one thing about this school. Many Freshman raise their hands and Gordon randomly chooses one.

"I'm so happy I got chosen I could cry but if I did then I couldn't speak very well now could I." The chosen student was Jack Napier. He wore a purple shirt with light blue pants. His hair was green and his skin was a very strong white with dark red lips giving him the appearance of a clown. His nice was high pitched however he could make it very deep in an instance.

"Ok Napier just come on to the stage take this microphone and say one thing about about this school." He goes on the stage and decides he knows exactly what to say.

"I Jack Napier in front of this entire school tell you all that their is a famous celebrity here. I love this school because it a famous teenager comes here. You all might now Bruce Pennyworth but the truth is he's Bruce Wayne son of Billionaires Thomas and Martha Wayne. How's that for a shocker." Jack leaves the stage and Bruce is shocked by what he had said. How could he find out. Bruce runs out of the auditorium in fear and shame.

"How did he find out the only people who knew were Barbra, Dick and the schools staff." Bruce worries about what he should do when he sees he is surrounded by his friends and acquaintances. A circle formed around him containing Barbra, Dick, Harvey, Selina, Harleen, Basil, Pamela, Oswald, and Edward.

"We're here for you Bruce were all here for you. I know your mad but people would find out eventually I guess it's better they do now." Barbra reaches her hand towards him but takes it back when she notices he's still distraught.

"I'm sorry my boyfriend revealed your secret to the entire school. I don't know why he did it. He has nothing against you." Bruce looks at Harleen and notices she's crying.

"It's ok Harleen it's not your fault that this happened you can't control your boyfriend." She starts crying more.

"It is my fault. Mr. J told me to follow you after school because he thought their was something weird about you. We followed you and heard your butler tell these two who you are. I didn't know he'd do this with that information." She cries even harder. The rest of the group feel bad for her and try to comfort her.

"It's ok Harleen I forgive you. It's Jack who I'm mad at." Bruce grabs her hand and holds it tightly to assure her he's not mad at her. He lets go when he sees she's feeling better.

"Thanks Bruce but do me a favor. Call me Harley its what everybody calls me." They all start laughing and share a group hug.

"Now that that's over my parents are letting me have a back to school party over the weekend and your all invited. Even you Barbra." They are surprised that Selina and Barbra are actually getting along. Bruce then decided that this was a great week after all and that he would love the rest of his time at Gotham High no matter who he was.

**A/N I decided to continue this story due to positive feedback. I will tell the story of Bruce Wayne's 4 years high school. In order to do that without taking 500+ chapter won't do every day of school. Remember that Chapter 1 has a list of names for quick reference. Reviews and Feedback are greatly appreciated. I can't write better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. Hope you enjoy this Fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3 Plays and Dances

"Master Bruce your friends have arrived to accompany you to school." Alfred told Bruce as he ate his breakfast. Bruce has been attending Gotham High for a month now and he's gotten into a routine of meeting with his best friends Barbra and Dick to walk to school.

"Tell them Ill go in a little bit I have some things I need to take care of first." Bruce feels nervous because the school is going to perform Romeo and Juliet on Friday after school. That means he only has a few days to polish his performance.

"Hurry up in their Brucy we don't have all day. Some of us would like to eat breakfast at school and they stop serving it in about half an hour."

His friend Dick laughed at his own joke. Bruce has become used to Dicks type of comedy and often found him funny whereas his other best friend Barbra simply found him annoying.

"Take your time Bruce were in no hurry to get there. Ignore whatever Dick tells you he's just being immature again."

"It's ok I'm ready to go. Goodby Alfred don't forget I'm staying after school for final run through of the play to see what still needs work." His Butler bid him and his friends farewell and they start to walk to school.

"Why'd you take so long Brucy usually your waiting for us to get there. Don't tell me you were planning a surprise to ask somebody out to homecoming." The schools homecoming dance was on Saturday and everyone was creating cute ways to ask people out.

"I don't believe in making a big deal about asking somebody if you want go then you should don't spend time making a huge poster or buy a million flowers just say six words Want to go to homecoming with me. " They arrive at the school and go to get breakfast at the cafeteria except for Bruce who already ate.

"Look Bruce a girl wants to be flattered. If you simply ask them it seems as though you don't care. Any girl even myself would turn down a guy who simply asked and didn't make a big deal about it no matter who they are."

"You wouldn't turn down Jason Todd would you Babs." Dick smiled knowing that he had won.

"Who's Jason Todd is he a student that goes here or something." Bruce knew pretty much all the students that Barbra and Dick knew so he was surprised to hear a name he didn't recognize.

"Jason was a guy that Babs had a huge crush on in seventh grade. She was so obsessed with him because he was a "bad boy". He ended up moving away to another city though. Too bad I think you would've like him. He was like me except not as funny or handsome."

"Whatever you say Dick and I was not obsessed with him I simply had an interest in possibly being more than just friends. And I said no more talking about seventh grade why must you always bring that up?" Barbra was mad not only because Dick won but because he had brought up seventh grade again. She hated when he talked about seventh grade.

"Excuse me losers I need to talk to Bruce about our grade on Cuttlers project. We got 90 points for the report and 85 for the presentation. What do you think?" Selina was bothered that they didn't get a perfect score even though they worked on it forever.

"That's good I guess he's a really strict teacher so getting a perfect score must be hard." The bell to first period rings and they head off to first period.

"Class your reports were terrible. The highest score was Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne and even they could've done better. I've decided to let you redo this assignment keep in mind that if you do worse you keep the worse score so don't procrastinate. Monday is when you will present your new report." The students move into their groups and start to rework.

"Ok Barbra why do you think we got a 80 for project and 75 for presentation?" Harvey was mad he never got anything less than a 90. "This could ruin my chances of winning Class President if I loose Pamy will never let me live it down.

"Forget the elections lets just focus on this report and find our mistakes." Barbra looked around and saw everybody was disappointed with what they got.

"So Harley you think we could try and do better this time I really need to get a good grade." Dick and Harley got a 50 for report and 60 for presentation.

"Hey if the teacher don't like my report then he doesn't know what a good report is. Lets just do the same thing again.

The bell rang and as they headed to Gym they noticed a huge crowed around Harley and Jack Napier.

"Harley will you go to homecoming with me?" As he said this a million balloons dropped down and surrounded her. He then handed her a flower that squirted water.

"Of course ill go to homecoming with you Puddin who else would I possibly go with." They then walked away holding hands.

"Aw that was sweet even if it was Napier. Does he even meet the GPA requirement to go to homecoming?" Barbra remembered you needed a 2.0 to attend.

"I don't know and I don't care lets just go to second period already or else Mr. Gold will make is run 7k." Bruce was still mad at Napier for what he did at the assembly.

Second period passed by with the students running 5k and proceeding to do 50 pull ups. They walk towards third period and another crowd is surrounding Harvey and Pamela.

"Pamela will you go to me with homecoming." He proceeds to hand her a bouquet of roses. She loved all flowers but roses were her favorite.

"I'll go with you Harvey after all your a competent person. I'm glad you choose me." They walk off together holding hands and the crowd leaves.

"Wow Harves and Pamy I didn't think they would end up going together. They are running against each other for class president." They then arrive at theatre and begin to practice for the play.

"Ok class I have good news we are almost done with the play there is only one part left to rehearse the balcony scene." Bruce was worried about this scene he didn't know how he would feel about kissing Barbra.

"Romeo, Romeo wherefore art though Romeo. A rose by any other name is just as sweet.

"My dear Juliet I arrive here to recite that for though I become no more a Capulet."

Bruce climbs up the balcony that they have built he is about to kiss Barbra when Mr. Tetch tells them to stop.

"I don't feel the emotion in this scene you guys have a good relationship but I can't see the love. You are torn apart because your family's don't let you love each other. Try again"

"... I become no more a Capulet.

Bruce goes up the balcony and goes goes near Barbra he grabs her hand and they stare deeply into each others eyes. Their approach each other and are about to kiss when the bell rings.

"Dang it I guess we will have to work on that tomorrow your doing better Bruce. Just remember forbidden love."

"That was good Brucy too bad we didn't get to see you and Babs kiss I was even going to record it." He starts laughing at his own joke.

"Mind if I borrow Barbra real fast?" The question came from Garfield Lynns he was a tall boy with messy blond hair. He wore a yellow shirt with black pants. He was growing a small blond goatee and spoke in a calm voice.

"What do you want Garf can't you stay away from us." Dick could not stand being around Garfield.

"I just want to borrow Barbra come with be outside real fast. You two can come to if you want to." They followed Barbra and Garfield outside to find a plane skywriting 'Will you go to homecoming with me Barbra?'

"Wow that was so nice but how much did it cost you?" Barbra was really amazed at what he had done.

"Not that much I know a guy that gives really good discounts so what to you say Barbra. Yes or No?"

"Yeah I'll go with you. Your girlfriend Blaze won't get mad at me will she?" Barbra remembered that Garfield had started dating Jane Blazedale, better known as Blaze.

"She's going with Victor Fries. Apparently Victor's girlfriend Nora is sick so she can't go and he was sad about that. Blaze felt bad for him and decided to go with him. That left me open to ask you."

"Ok then we'll decide when we'll meet and everything later right now we've got to go to forth period." Bruce went of to his fourth period and met up with Harvey, Selina, and Pamela.

"Hey handsome you ask anybody to homecoming yet? I heard Garfield asked Barbra I wonder why he settled for somebody so low I thought he had standards."

"At least somebody asked her. You have yet to be asked and she's the loser how does that make sense." Harvey enjoyed mocking Selina she always criticized Barbra even though they were friends.

"Hey Selina I probably shouldn't be doing this but what can you tell me about Jason Todd?" Bruce wanted to know more about him and knew his friends wouldn't talk about it.

"What's there to say about him he was a egotistical jerk who flirted with every girl he saw." Selina didn't have much to say.

"You forgot to mention the part where you and Pamy had obsessive crushes on him." Harvey remembered that almost every girl wanted to be with him.

"Stop calling me Pamy I hate that nickname I hate nicknames in general if you call me Pamy or Pams at homecoming I am going to loose it."

"Dick says that he finds nicknames as a sign of friendship you could appreciate them a little more." Bruce remembered what Dick had told him when he asked why he gave everybody a nickname.

Class ended after a lecture about the fall of Rome and Bruce went to find his friends and lunch.

"I still can't believe you said yes to him. Garfield is such a jerk he can't go with his girlfriend so he decides to take somebody else."

"Your just mad because I said yes to your worst enemy. If it were anybody else you wouldn't get like this."

"We'll how would you feel if I went to homecoming with Harley or Pamy or Selina. I know would be mad at me. Brucy would you be mad if Babs here went to homecoming with Napier."

"It's just a dance it doesn't matter that much besides he's going with Harley so that doesn't apply to me." Dick was mad and Bruce could sense it. "Why don't you go to homecoming with Selina to get back at her.

"I tried but she said no to me I guess she's only going with you because she's turned down six other guys." Bruce thought that Selina wanted to go with him but she wasn't going to ask him he had to ask her.

"Why do you hate Garfield that much Dick what de he ever do to you? Or does this also involve seventh grade."

Bruce wondered why Dick hated Garfield so much.

"Um excuse me I was wondering if I could maybe ask you a question?"

The shy and quiet voice came from Stephanie Brown. She was moderate hight with long blond hair reaching her upper back and bright blue eyes. She wore a red dress with green knee high socks and light red shoes.

"Oh hey Steph what did you need." Dick noticed Stephanie and wondered why she was there she usually sat alone.

"I was just kind of sort of wondering if you could maybe go to homecoming with me?" She looked at him and hoped he would say yes.

"Sure Ill go with you Steph but isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl." He started laughing and she gave him a hug and left back to her table.

"Who was that? I feel like I know all your fiends then somebody comes and surprises me again." Bruce felt as if he would never know all their friends.

"That was Stephanie Brown she's a really shy girl who stays by herself a lot. I guess she wanted somebody to go to homecoming with and choose somebody so nice they wouldn't say no."

The bell rang and they ended off to their fifth period. In Mr. Langstrom's class Bruce learned about Cells and how they work.

After that he went off to sixth period for Professor Strange's English class. Even though it was an English class Strange would always talk about Psychology and the mind. This really interested Bruce. Bruce waked home with his friends and was happily met by his butler.

"Good afternoon Master Bruce how was school Today." His butler enjoyed hearing about his day and helping him with any problems.

"School was fine Alfred except I am nervous about having to kiss Barbra in the Play on Friday. Also homecoming is putting a lot of pressure on students. Selina really wants to go with me but wants me to ask her.

"Let me tell something Master Bruce firstly about the play. You are not kissing Barbra its Romeo kissing Juliet. Now as for homecoming if she wants you to ask her then you should however if you don't want to go with her the don't. You are not obligated to go with one person. Find who you want to go with not who wants to go with you. Never be afraid to say no its your choice as well."

"Thanks Alfred you always know what to say." The next few days went by quickly. The play on Friday went very well. Nobody messed up and Bruce was able to kiss Barbra without feeling awkward. It was Saturday and homecoming. Bruce decided to go with Selina after she swallowed her pride and asked him nicely.

"You looks amazing Brucy how much did that suit cost you 5 million, or 6 million."

"Actually this is Alfred's he's letting me rent it for free but if I mess it up he said he wouldn't make me breakfast anymore." Dick laughed realizing that Bruce made a joke.

They then met their dates along with Barbra and Garfield and headed off to the school in Bruce's limo. When they arrived the found everything nicely decorated. The school

reporter Vicky Vale was taking pictures of everyone and everything.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to come with me Handsome I'm sure we will win freshman homecoming king and queen."

"Selina there are so many people in here how do expect us to win this?"

"Because your rich and I'm popular together we can be rich and popular I mean look at our competition we have to win."

"Sorry to disappoint you Selina but me and Pamela are going to be winning this."

"Good I though you were going to call me by that dreaded nickname again. I hate that nickname so much."

"Actually to tell you the truth Mr. J and I are going to be the ones to win. You don't have a chance."

"I think that maybe dick and I could have a chance maybe. Ok no not really but it's good to dream."

"Your all forgetting something important. King and Queen can be from two different couples. You don't know who will win." They noticed Barbra was right and went their separate ways.

The night went on and everybody was having a good time. After a couple of hours homecoming was over and they were going to announce King and Queen for each grade starting at Senior ending at Freshman.

"...Now to end the night the Freshman homecoming King is Richard Grayson and the homecoming queen is Barbra Gordon. Lets have all our kings and queen have one final dance."

Bruce looked at his friends while they danced together. They looked so happy. He then remembered what Alfred said about who you go with. It's your choice as well. He was sure that in their minds they made the wrong choice. They should have gone together.

**A/N So sorry I haven't uploaded in FOREVER I have been busy with college applications. I haven't had enough time to do anything but work. Also if this chapter feels like it goes to fast sometimes it's because I combined the play and homecoming into one chapter. Originally they were two longer chapters but I combined them and cut out some details and parts due to constraints. Anywase please review. I really enjoy advice and criticism. Ill try to upload more frequently so your not waiting two weeks for another chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the story.**


End file.
